


Something Selfish

by OhSoSheWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, F/M, archbishop byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites
Summary: Byleth knows their will be objections to her marriage, but she doesn’t care. She has done so much for Fódlan and will continue to do so, but first she is going to do something for herself.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Something Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> So I played through the DLC and Balthus stole my heart. I love him. And I played his paired ending with Byleth and I just loved it and immediately had to add onto it. I played Azure Moon, so that is where this is set.

They don’t waste any time.

As soon as Balthus and Byleth leave the Goddess Tower, they go to meet Balthus’s guy, not even pausing to tell any of their friends. It’s a deliberate choice, at least on Byleth’s part. She thinks that their friends will be happy, but she isn’t naive and she knows that there will be objections, Seteth will likely have lots to say, and she doesn’t want to deal with any of it right now.

She is going to lead the church. She doesn’t particularly want to, but she knows that there is no one else to do it and that whatever reforms are needed, they will have to be done slowly because for now Fódlan needs the church, and that means they need her. 

However, she will not sacrifice her personal happiness for the church or anyone. Byleth has spent a lot of time over the last few months considering, for the first time really, what her happiness would look like and it always came back to him.

Balthus.

She loves him. He is loud and wild, bad with money and doesn’t know how to walk away from a fight, but he is also an charming and funny and has a good heart. She sees it in the way he fusses over Hilda, his concern for his mom and her village and even how he wants what is best for his baby bro, including his willingness to sacrifice his birthright because his brother is a better fit for the job. 

Fleetingly Byleth wonders what Balthus’s stepmom will think of this newest development, but she decides she will deal with that complication later, and well, if the woman decides to lash out, she will have to deal with Byleth. Somehow she doubts that will happen. 

“You sure about this, love?” Balthus asks, uncharacteristically hesitant. “This is your last chance to back out.”

Byleth squeezes his hand. “You're stuck with me.”

He grins. “Yeah? Well, I like the sound of that. If you’re sure, then let’s do this.”

And they do. It is a quick, simple ceremony and it is still morning when they return to the Monastery, hand-in-hand, man and wife.

As luck has it (Byleth isn’t sure if it is good or bad luck), Hilda is the first person they run into. She spots their linked hands immediately and grins wildly. “Oooh, do you two have something to share?”

Balthus beams with pride. “Yeah, actually. You can be the first to congratulate us, we got hitched.” He holds up their linked hands, showing off Byleth’s ring (her mother’s ring is much too dainty for his massive hands and is instead tucked carefully in his pocket until they could get a chain for it). 

Hilda’s eyes widen and then she lets out a squeal that Byleth swears can be heard all over Fódlan. “Oh my Goddess!!!! You guys got married!!!! I have to go write to my brother, he is not going to believe this!” She gives them each a quick darting hug and then runs off, leaving Byleth and Balthus surrounded by curious bystanders. 

“Well that solves the problem of telling people,” Balthus says with a chuckle, “all of Fódlan will know by the end of the day. Should we go see Seteth and face the music?”

Byleth considers it and then shakes her head. “No. I think we should go somewhere private, just the two of us. We can deal with everything else later and as you said, Hilda will tell everyone for us.”

Balthus grins. “I like how you think, love.” He leans down, uncaring that they are in the middle of the market and kissed her, lifting her off her feet to do so. Byleth kisses him back happily, for the first time she can ever remember she has no considerations other than her own happiness. 

When the kiss ends, Balthus doesn’t put her down as she expected, instead he sweeps her into his large arms, cradling her and then starts off towards her dorm (Byleth has the fleeting thought that they are going to have to come up with a better living arrangement, but for now any room with a bed would do). She knows they are attracting lots of attention, but she doesn’t care.

Just as they reach her room though, she hears a familiar voice.

“Balthus have you seen...” Seteth’s voice trails off as he takes in the scene in front of him. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Sorry pal, my wife and I are busy right now,” Balthus fells him, stepping past a stunned Seteth and then slamming the door in his face. “He’s not going to be happy, is he?”

“No,” Byleth answers, “but he can wait.” She wraps her arms around her husband’s neck and pulls his face down for a kiss. “Everyone can wait. Right now all I care about is you.”

“Right back at you, love.” Balthus tells her before taking the last step towards the bed and depositing her on it. She immediately reaches for him, pulling him down with her and after that there is no more talking. There is just them.

  * The End




End file.
